


Shoot for the Moon

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Just what are the Hive doing up there on the Moon?





	Shoot for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer felt the difference in the gravity instantly. There was something very off about the moon. Aaron landed behind him, and the ship traveled up and away, going to the coordinates that GARCIA felt would be safe. Though really was there anything safe about the Moon. Spencer knew that Hive activity had picked up since the Array had been turned on. It was what brought the Hive to the Earth for the first time in centuries.

"We gave up the Moon to keep the Hive away from Earth. We hoped that it would be enough for them, but it looks like maybe they have just been building a massive army," Spencer said. He had spent a day going over everything about them giving up the Lunar colonies when the time had come. The Hive had never quite agreed to the deal, and it was unspoken, but they had not had issues with Hive.

"Turning on the Array must have made them interested in Earth again," Aaron said.

"I don't know about that. This place looks-" WHile they were at a lower altitude than most of the colony buildings that had been on the Moon, there should still be something visible. "I've seen the inside of their Tombships, Aaron and this is nothing like that. This is very clean, and Hive are not clean. There is only a single reason that they would stay to the inner areas on the Moon."

"I used to look up here at night, all six of us did. We wondered and discussed what the Hive were doing. The only activity that I could pick up was hazy. Like they were blocking it, or it was buried." The GARCIAs were both floating in front of Spencer and Aaron. It was interesting to see them not hiding behind their Guardians, they must have felt safe.

"The Hive are inside of the Moon instead of on it and hiding their activity doesn't mean a single good thing for Earth. We need to figure out what they are doing and why they are coming to Earth now." Spencer flicked the safety off of his pulse rifle. He still just had the pulse rifle, scout rifle, and handgun. He and Aaron had played with a few rocket launchers but none of them worked well with Spencer, and the sniper rifles were a total no. Spencer didn't have the patience for them. Spencer had eyed Aaron's sword but hadn't asked about trying to use it yet.

"Fifty years ago a Guardian came here to try and find a way into the Hive Fortress that we could spot from Earth," GARCIA floated back to Spencer and settled just behind him. It was a subtle way, Spencer thought, of telling them to get their asses moving.

"He just disappeared. Before he and Ghost lost all contact with Earth, we were able to figure out his trail a little bit."

"So technically Earth didn't give up the Moon all the way. We've invaded the Moon to try and figure them out so it's understandable that they would do the same with Earth," Aaron said. His GARCIA floated back and came to rest in front of his helmeted face. The Moon had no atmosphere that was suitable for sustaining Human life so there would be no kisses snatched for the two of them.

"You know, none of my other Guardians have ever questioned what the Vanguard does in the protection of the Guardians before."

"Well, Aaron and I aren't exactly indoctrinated like the others, are we?" Spencer asked his GARCIA. GARCIA huffed and glared before she disappeared like she did when she didn't want to be seen by enemies.

"Let's go," Aaron said, and his tone was wrought with mirth. They had talked long and hard about some of the things that the Vanguard had done under the guise of doing what was best, but Spencer and Aaron didn't like turning into the enemy to fight the enemy. Humanity needed to be better than that. Aaron didn't like it because he had a firm memory of the things that the Warlords had done because they thought that they were superior to regular humans.

"The Guardians last known coordinates are up ahead," GARCIA said, and Spencer wasn't' exactly sure which one it was.

"So how was your date with Morgan last night?" Aaron asked and the huff that was the only answer that he got. Spencer watched as Aaron's shoulder started to shake in silent laughter.

"This is Archer's Line. Interesting name for it," Spencer said as he started up the incline. There was so much that was still there, and that told Spencer a lot. The Hive wanted to confuse because usually an invading army destroyed everything to put the idea home that they are wasn't the other sides anymore.

"The Guardian's last report said that he and his Ghost captured this old accelerator from a Fallen House."

"What House?" Aaron asked.

"He didn't know, and neither did his Ghost. The Vanguard didn't like that, but there was no way to find out what House it was."

A beacon popped on Spencer's HUD for them to head to the left and into the building that was up ahead. Spencer turned to start heading toward it. He didn't like that there was no Fallen or Hive on the tracker at all. They had to know that the two of them were there and if they were just watching, why? And if they didn't know, how did they not? While the HIve seemed like they were low tech, their magic was just technology that was advanced in different ways than Earth's.

Aaron slowed down on his walking as Spencer entered the building. Spencer wasn't shocked that Aaron was staying back.

"Some of this equipment shows recent activity," GARCIA said as she flittered toward consoles in the room. She darted from one to the other. "It had to be the Guardian's Ghost."

"Hack them," Spencer said as he made sure that nothing was hiding anywhere in the building.

"There is a colony base not too far from here. He was looking for it. Maybe he's still there."

Spencer knew that the hope was something that every GHost had because it meant that another Guardian wasn't lost, but after fifty years, there was no way that the Vanguard had heard nothing from the Guardian or his Ghost.

"Spencer!" Aaron called out, and then he appeared inside the building. Spencer raised his gun again and made sure the safety was off. Spencer heard the telltale sound of a Stealth Vandal. He was right that the Fallen had been watching them. Spencer raised his gun to look for the trails of the Vandal. When he saw it just between the open doors, he fired. A few shots and the Vandal was visible.

"We are being hunted," Spencer said.

"Yes, we are," Aaron said back.

There was a cry out from a Captain. They really were being hunted. Aaron and Spencer took turns poking their heads out and firing at the Fallen outside. While one was reloading the other was firing and vice versa. After a few moments, all that was left was the Captain.

Spencer heard the dropship and tried to spot it. He felt the ground shake from the shot from it, and it helped him find it.

"Incoming!" Spencer yelled even though he knew that Aaron couldn't miss it. This time a Servitor and Dregs on pikes were dropped. Spencer hadn't fought anything on pikes before. "Pikes."

"I'll handle them, you worry about that Servitor."

"Reaver Captain!" GARCIA explained.

"Great."

Spencer had no clue where the Captain was, but it wasn't firing at them at the moment, so he ignored that in favor of taking out the Servitor.

"GARCIA get the Sparrow link going!" Aaron yelled before he left the cover of the building. Spencer watched him go to the right, seeing that there was a slightly higher area over there. It would be good for him to snipe from. Spencer tried to make sure that the small enemies, as well as the Servitor, was focused on him. He tossed his Axion Bolt grenade at a group of Dregs hiding behind a crate and was happy when that area of his tracker went black.

"You can grab your Sparrows now," GARCIA said when the last Dreg on a Pike was dead. The Servitor and the Captain were taken out first as they were the more significant threat. The Pikes were hard to maneuver in the tight area that led up to the building so they had to stay at the edges and couldn't get clean shots. Aaron made sure that the Pikes were blown up so that no one else could get on them. That kind of tactic was good, it was sort of a scorched earth policy.

"Where is the Colony Base, GARCIA?" Aaron asked before jumping down to the level that Spencer was at.

"Up there on the other side of that ridge, in the Anchor of LIght."

A beacon popped on Spencer's HUD as he called forth his Sparrow. Aaron was already on his that Sparrow manifesting a lot quicker. Aaron's Sparrow was also faster than Spencer's, but Spencer didn't care about that. Aaron's went way too damned fast for Spencer. Spencer followed behind Aaron, even when they passed a small ground team of Dregs who started to fire at them. Spencer put on the speed so that nothing could actually hit him. Spencer was paying too close of attention to following Aaron and not enough on exactly where they were going. He almost took a turn too wide and ramped off into a vast abyss. Spencer turned his eyes from Aaron's Sparrow to the lay of the land after that, keeping Aaron in his line of sight but that was it. The colony ship was a significant distance away from where the accelerator was.

"This is where he was headed," GARCIA said as they came close to the colony base. Fallen were there already. Spencer jumped off his Sparrow before Aaron was able to get off of his. It took a few minutes to clear the base of the Fallen, thankfully none were higher caste so were easy to pick off.

"It looks like he set up camp here," Aaron said pointing around at what was in the room they entered. "Let's see what he left behind."

GARCIA appeared from behind Aaron and moved over to the center console and started to hack it. There was no movement around them, so Spencer took the chance to rest and breathe, even stretch out his muscles some. He wasn't used to Sparrows fully yet, even for short distances.

"It's all of his notes about what he found."

"What are they about?" Spencer asked.

"Oh dear, a place called the Temple of Crota."

"Where is it?" Aaron sounded a little worried, and Spencer wholeheartedly agreed with him on that. It was very worrying.

"It's not far from here actually."

"Sounds like a death trap," Spencer said.

"Agreed," Aaron said. He checked over his weapon and loaded a fresh clip inside. "But we have to check it out. There was just one of him, and there are two of us. We will be fine."

"Famous last words, Hotchner," Spencer said.

Spencer exited the building that the other Guardian had set himself up in and looked to where GARCIA had put a beacon on his HUD. "Looks like we are hoofing it."

"Yes, that looks very narrow. Lead on, McDuff," Aaron said as shoved Spencer forward a little.

"McDuff?" Spencer asked.

"It was a quote from something on Old Earth."

"Oh."

The TEmple wasn't really that far as a crow flew, but the path to it was narrow and winding. Spencer didn't like it as there were ridges and all of them were well above their heads. Spencer expected Fallen or even Hive to start shooting at them or even jumping down and trying to kill them with their bare hands.

"The ground here is hollowed out for miles. I can't tell what's happening under your feet. There is too much rock between."

The path widened a little, and then I was just open air and a very creepy set of doors in front of them. Spencer swallowed. That looked like a Hive Temple all right."

"I think we found the Temple,"' Aaron said.

"Yeah." Spencer tried to take it all in. It wasn't like Old Earth temples. Instead, it was all going down into the ground instead of a building behind.

"Up ahead," GARCIA said, and a beacon popped up on the HUD.

"Guardian down," Aaron whispered.

Spencer looked where they were looking and saw it. At the doors of the temple was a body. Beyond it, the doors were shut tight, and the green glow of Hive lights were casting a weird shadow.

GARCIA got close as Aaron and Spencer did. Neither of them darted forward like they usually did when it was safe.

"THere is nothing left," Aaron said.

"Not even the Light," GARCIA said in response. Both of the GARCIAs started to look around. "WHere's his Ghost?"

Spencer started to look around. He paused when he saw someone else standing on top of a cliff. It looked like that person that he had seen when they had been fleeing Earth after getting the ship. Before Spencer could open his mouth to tell Aaron that someone was watching them and it wasn't Fallen or Hive, a sound started from behind Spencer. Spencer spun around and looked at the Temple doors. The door to the Temple was starting to light up, and the sound was coming from inside. Spencer turned back, but the Exo Stranger was gone. Spencer looked at the doors, and the round discs that were chained to the door were starting to glow as well. Spencer swallowed.

"We want to move back," Spencer said as he took his first step back.

"Agreed. Retreat."

The discs and the chains disappeared, and Spencer started to raise up his gun. GARCIA disappeared from Spencer's line of sight, and he was glad. If the other Guardian's Ghost was gone, it would not do well to have theirs out in plain sight. The doors started to open, and the first thing that Spencer saw was a glowing sickly green light.

"We've woken the Hive!" GARCIA yelled.

Spencer started to fire as the green light began to bob. It wasn't until it was entirely out the door that Spencer saw that it was some form of Thrall. He started to fire at it even more and then it exploded.

"Cursed Thrall. Don't let them get close to you," GARCIA said.

"What are they?" Aaron asked.

"Basically suicide bomber."

"Okay kill the green glowing things first. Gotcha," Spencer said. He brought up his scope to look, and he saw that there were no more of them at least at the moment, but it was all hell breaking loose at the doors of the Temple. Spencer could see Thrall and Acolytes and then before he could even start to fire at them a Knight appeared. The Knight looked different than normal ones. Spencer tossed one of the live grenades at the throng of Hive that were trying to escape from the TEmple and watched as a few were blown back and a few Thrall died. Aaron tossed several grenades next while Spencer tried to get back to a good position that allowed him to start to fire at the enemies running at them. The Knight roared, and Spencer could finally tell what it was. Hallowed Knight. There were a lot of enemies, but all of them were frenzied, so there wasn't a good attack strategy on their end. Aaron and Spencer were able to pick them off and then work on the Knight.

"I'm picking up the dying Light of a Ghost," GARCIA said.

"Where at?" Aaron called out.

"Inside the Temple. Those monsters took the Ghost so that it couldn't resurrect it's Guardian."

"It's a good strategy," Aaron said, and Spencer had to agree with it. It was an excellent strategy. The Hive and Fallen had been winning due to numbers, but now that the Guardians were well equipped, numbers weren't going to continue to win them everything.

When everything that was outside of the Temple was dead, Aaron carefully moved inside of the Temple with Spencer at his back. There. It wasn't a full floor, the entrance. It wrapped around in a large circle with a hole in the center. Enemies were on the same floor as them as well as below them. Aaron stayed back so that the ones below couldn't get good shots and he started to go left. Spencer went right when Aaron waved for him to do so. Spencer stayed back to stop the enemies from below from getting good shots while he swapped to his scout rifle. The distance was an excellent good thing for him as it allowed him to not get too close. The Acolytes were trying to stay in cover, but they had to break it to be able to fire at Aaron and Spencer so when they did, Spencer fired at them.

There was a screech as the last of the Acolytes fell, and Spencer looked around to see a Wizard at the other end of the room.

"Another Eir Spawn," Spencer said.

"Vurok is what the Acolytes were calling her," GARCIA said.

"Meet in the middle?" Aaron called out as he settled his guns along his back. Spencer did the same as he was pretty sure that Aaron wasn't going to take on the Wizard with no weapon. It was time for the Golden Gun, and Spencer could feel the energy inside of him was enough for his Nova Bomb. Spencer took off at a run, and he waited for Aaron's gun to appear in his hand, glowing with a very bright gold light before he jumped in the air and called the energy to his hand. Spencer thrust his hand forward, and the bomb flew at the Wizard who was having trouble figuring out who to attack. The bomb hit the Wizard and dropped her shield. Vurok screamed at Spencer, but Aaron's first shot with the gun tore off an arm. The next shot hit her in the chest, and the last took off her head. She collapsed in a cloud of dust.

Spencer saw the Ghost they were looking for on a pedestal of sorts at the back of the room. He stepped up and touched the edge of it as GARCIA appeared to start scanning the Ghost.

"She's dead. There isn't...they drained all of the Light out of her. Slowly. I can still read some of her memories."

"And?" Aaron asked when GARCIA didn't speak for several minutes.

GARCIA's little body turned around and looked at them both with alarm all over her countenance.

"The Hive are building an army! They are going to invade Earth. That's why they didn't want the Guardian going home. They didn't want Earth to be warned! We HAVE to stop them!"

"We will, GARCIA," Aaron said as he stepped up to her. He held out his hand, and GARCIA floated into it. His GARCIA appeared. "We will stop them. Earth is ours, and we are never going to let it go without the mother of all fights."

"We need to get back to Earth. GARCIA have the ship pick us up here. The Vanguard need to know this."

"Agreed," Aaron said.

Spencer started to leave, picking up the Ghost and slipping her into a pocket on his belt. He wasn't going to leave her. Aaron followed behind him. Spencer stopped when he realized that Aaron wasn't behind him anymore. Spencer turned and saw that Aaron was dropping some kind of powder onto the dead body of the Guardian.

"GARCIA do you have everything from the Ghost's memory that you can get?"

"Yes," GARCIA said hesitantly.

"Spencer lay her body on her Guardians."

Spencer walked back up the broken steps and pulled the Ghost from his pocket and did as Aaron asked. Aaron didn't drop any more powder on the body.

"All go to one place: All come from dust, and all return to dust," Aaron said and then he dropped a little drop of something onto the body. Where it landed fire popped up. It spread all along the body where the powder was. It started to burn brighter and hotter than anything that Spencer had seen outside of a lab created fire that was feed things to make it a wild firestorm. The stone under the Guardian's body started to blacken but when there was nothing left to consume the fire died. There was no breeze on the Moon, but even if there was, there was nothing left to blow away, the ashes from the body, armor, and the Ghost were fused to the stone below. It looked grotesque, but Spencer understood. There was no chance to bury all of the dead in a war like this, so there had to be ways to make sure that the body wasn't desecrated by the enemy. It had to be an Iron Lord thing, and Spencer was kind of glad of it. If he was dead and there was no coming back for him, if GARCIA was gone, Spencer would rather burn where he fell than to be left like he had been with his first death.

"Ready?" Spencer asked when Aaron didn't move for several minutes.

"Yeah," Aaron said.

The name of the Guardian wasn't known to them at the moment, but Spencer would make sure that he found it out, he wasn't going to let it go. Spencer thought about starting a journal to detail everything. There were data devices that he was sure that he could encrypt to where even GARCIA couldn't hack it. He would have to look into it or build his own.

* * *

Spencer rolled over in bed and looked at Aaron who was dead asleep to the world. Spencer didn't know if it was the fact that he knew that a nightmare would come if he went to sleep and that was why he wasn't sleeping or if his mind just didn't want to shut down and it was why. Spencer grabbed the pants that he had been wearing when he went to bed and Aaron's shirt. The scent of him was all over it. The two GARCIAs were on the table where they usually powered down and did what their version of sleeping was. Aaron had found the very bright table in the City marketplace and bought it for them the day before. It was very colorful and was covered in fake jewels. The other four GARCIAs were jealous which was being taken out on Morgan.

The wolves were in Aaron's room on the bed tangled together asleep. The Tower was warm with the City being even warmer. Spencer was too used to sleeping in the same bed with Aaron already so even though they both were too warm, they couldn't not sleep side by side. The bed was covered with the lightest blanket that they had between them, and even then it was pushed down to hips.

Spencer quietly crept from the room. He didn't go out and up to get to the main deck area but instead went a little deeper into the Tower before finding the little hatch that he had found the week before. He started to climb. The hatch opened up to a little area that would allow Spencer the best view he had found so far of the Traveler.

"How are you doing? Still sleeping?" Spencer asked her knowing that she couldn't respond. "Yeah, I thought so. I can't sleep so I figured I would come and keep you company."

Spencer walked to the edge of the overhang and settled in where his feet could hang over the side. Spencer hadn't put on shoes, and he didn't care. Everything was so smooth in the Tower that there was nothing rough to catch the skin of his feet on.

"I miss my brother and sister, but I miss Ana and Elsie as well. I miss us working together. I'm sure that they are long gone. I've not looked up the Bray family to see who died and how. I don't want those words in my head. I don't want their deaths in my dreams."

Spencer sighed and laid back, his legs kicking back and forth. The stars were beautiful. Even though Spencer knew what was among them, he still saw them as beautiful and ethereal. The dark expanse of space still called to Spencer. He wanted to be out among it. It was why he had picked the mission to go back to Earth. Uilliam hadn't wanted it, and Moira needed to stay back. She was the stronger of all of them, and she was looked up to.

"So how do you think that I should handle this?" Spencer asked.

The Traveler didn't answer. Spencer didn't expect her to. He sighed again and debated trying to sleep where he was. That would worry Aaron though, and Spencer didn't want to do that.

"I know that we were made by the Light that you put out when you did what you could to fight the Darkness, but we were shaped by that Darkness as much as we were shaped by you. So I've never trusted the visions that I have all that much. I saw Aaron for months, interspersed with other things. I thought I was seeing someone that I needed to fight, but I hope that I don't have to because if it came down to me killing him, I'd kill myself after. I don't know if the Light is giving me a partner to support me or an enemy that will stab me in the back, but I don't care. I feel drawn to him in a way that I have never drawn to anyone ever before.

"I never thought that I would say it, but I love him. It's been just days, not even two weeks really since I found him and not much longer than I have been awake. Human history is littered with stories of what love can do. There is a fine line between it and madness, and sometimes one never knows which side one is on."

Spencer stood up and brushed the back of his pants off. He looked up at the Traveler again. It was still so damaged, but Spencer knew that she was still in there. She was slumbering, but she would wake up at some point. Humanity just needed to be patient. Spencer turned around to look into the darkness that was in the direction of where his home was, where he hoped what remained of his family was. With the Hive waking up and trying to invade Earth, Spencer wouldn't be heading out into the stars to find them any time soon.

Aaron had promised him that they would head out at some point, but maybe it would be better if Spencer went alone. Aaron was Human and given that the Awoken had turned into isolationists in the time that Spencer had been dead, maybe arriving with a Human wasn't a good idea. He wasn't going to leave Aaron without a note though. He would at least do that because Aaron deserved to know if Spencer never came back why he left.

Spencer climbed down, and when he exited the hatch, Luna was waiting for him. Spencer crouched and petted her. He would never take her from Helo and from the only planet that she knew, but Spencer would miss her. Spencer buried his face in the fur of her neck. He rubbed his face there for a few seconds. Luna woofed as he leaned back and looked her in the eyes. There was such intelligence in her eyes. Spencer started to stand up, and when he was all the way up, Luna grabbed the edge of his shirt and tugged on him. Spencer tried to tug the shirt out of her mouth, but she growled at him.

"Fine. But you know that our rooms are in the other direction."

Luna growled again and started forward. Spencer followed behind her. Down they went, into the base of the Tower and even lower than that. Spencer hadn't realized that there was basement areas in the Tower. It looked like there were a lot of storage rooms. Spencer didn't realize until he was opening a room with the letters U, B, and T on it that Luna wasn't tugging him along. The door opened, and Spencer looked at Luna before he entered the room. The light turned on, motion activated or turned on by the opening of the door. There were crates and crates of things in there and many things Spencer knew. There was a clipboard with handwritten notes hanging beside the door. Spencer looked at it. Unknown Bray Tech was written across the top. Spencer grinned as he started to look through the crates. He knew almost every single thing that was in there, and if he didn't know it, he knew how to find out what it was as soon as he could get to Mars to get into the Bray Tech facility there.

"What's this?" Spencer asked as he grabbed up a crate that was stuck in a faraday cage. Spencer opened it and then opened the crate. Spencer gasped because it was things from his ship. At some point someone had looted his ship and everything that they couldn't figure out what it was they stuck in the room but why would they stick it in a faraday cage. There at the bottom of the crate was the reason. It was a beacon. It had been the beacon that told Moira his health status.

Spencer pulled it out of the cage along with everything else, and as soon as it was clear, the beacon woke up again. Spencer watched as the two lights that told him the status of his siblings blinked a few times before becoming solid. That meant that someone was wearing the beacons. Spencer slipped the ring on his finger. It still fit on his middle finger like it had before. Spencer turned it around to where the two lights would be hidden. Someone was wearing his siblings' rings, and that gave him hope. He had a family of some kind out there. Spencer didn't know what they would have been told about the rings, but he hoped that someone knew it meant that someone of his line was alive. DNA was a wonderful thing, and the rings were made to react to that. They were the thing that Spencer had created that got the eye of Clovis Bray himself.

There was the pulse that Spencer felt into his soul when he clenched his fist. Spencer had felt that since he had become an Awoken. It was was disconcerting because he had thought that was because he was connected with his siblings. Spencer didn't know what to feel. He found his bag in another crate close to the one his things had been in. His father had brought it home from Venus when Spencer had been young, and Spencer had kept patching and fixing it when it broke. Spencer slipped all of his things into it and clutched that to his chest. The tiredness that had been seeping into his body was gone. He frowned as he looked at the world that was asleep around him. While the majority of the Guardians were asleep, there were some that were not.

Spencer made his way back to his bedroom. Aaron was asleep on the bed, and he had his arms wrapped around Spencer pillow. Spencer settled himself into the chair in the corner before he started to dig through the bag to find his tablet. He was sure that no one had been able to figure it out. He laid the tip of his middle finger over the little spot in the corner of the screen, and it lit up. It was programmed to his biometrics and that it worked with his new Guardian body was good. The battery in the device was supposed to last forever. The tablet boot up like ti was nothing and hadn't been centuries since Spencer had used it. He recalled the last few messages that were received on it. There was on that was a week after Spencer's ship had gone down.

_We will always be here if the beacon is wrong Spencer but if it is, please come home._

There was no signature, but Spencer knew that it was from Moira. Spencer almost sent a message back, but it would take time to get to her tablet and would probably confuse whoever had it.

"Trouble sleeping?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said as he laid his tablet down. He settled the bag on the floor. He could go through it while Aaron was getting them breakfast after their run.

"Why don't you come here and get naked and we can see about wearing out that brain of yours?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Spencer said back. He stripped off Aaron's shirt and dropped his pants to the floor. Aaron was already naked, so all he had to do was push back the blanket and then tug Spencer into bed with him. Yeah, Spencer could let this distract him for a little while.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
